Fishing has been enjoyed by many as a relaxing pastime and also for many as a business opportunity. There are many different kinds of fishing along with many different types of fishing equipment such as rods, reels, lures, lines etc. One common need with most types of fishing is the ability to tie a quick and easy but strong fishing knot. Also one needs to be able to tie multiple types of knots to meet the requirement of the specific application. To do this one needs a tool that can accommodate all types and sizes of fishing line. This tool needs to be light weight and small enough to fit easily in any pocket and also fit comfort in the palm of one's hand. This tool needs to be simple to operate, light weight and inexpensive. All of the above advantages and more are taught by this invention
Other more specific objectives and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the consideration of the following specification and accompanying drawings, wherein:
Consequently, other known knot tying tools have been devised to ease related problems.
Initially, fishing knots were hand tied. Consequently inventors have developed many different designed tools to help one tie fisherman knots. Such tools can be found in on line stores, bait stores and many other sportsman headquarter type outlet stores and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,971,447, 4,403,797, 3,837,691, 3,106,417 and 2,926,056.
Prior art knot tying tools come in all shapes and sizes. Some tools are complicated to use, some tools are more bulky, some tools have line size restrictions, some tools are limited to what knot types they will tie, some tools are more prone to hook stabbings experienced by a user, some tools are more expensive to manufacture and some are awkward to hold and use.
None are known, however, to provide in one package an easy to use, durable design, light weight design, compact size, ergonomic shape, ability to handle light weight fishing line to heavy weight leader lines, ability to tie various knot types for different fishing applications, provide safe and secure protected hook placement, and are sleek and inexpensive to manufacture as taught by this invention.
It would be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that facilitates tying the fisherman nail knot.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that facilitates tying the fisherman shank knot.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that facilitates splicing two lines together.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that facilitates tying a leader line to the end of a fly rod fishing line.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that is easy to operate.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that is durable.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that is lightweight.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that is sleek and compact.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that ergonomically shaped.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that works with light weight fishing line to heavy weight leader line.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that provides safe hook placement while knot tying that keeps sharp end away from fisherman.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fishing line knot maker that is inexpensive to manufacture.